The 12 Days of Christmas, First Age Version!
by fantasychica37
Summary: Written for the 12 Days of Christmas (leading up to Christmas because of my schedule)- I'M ALL CAUGHT UP AFTER SKIPPING SATURDAY, GUYS! Next up is a fic in LOTR (unless I put in too many Silm references)- and it will NOT BE A SONGFIC! I finally have time to write more!


**Hi guys! This is my 12 Days of Christmas fic for Day 4- today, so after the delay caused by my birthday and plain old forgetfulness and sloth, I'M ALL CAUGHT UP! WOOHOO! (Now if only getting caught up on homework could be so easy...) Enjoy, and I promise the next fic will not be a songfic- the next fic would have been the last fic if hadn't DELETED HUNDREDS OF WORDS OF MY BRILLIANT IDEA TWICE... I kind of feel like Fëanor with his Silmarils, actually... so review so I don't go insane and start settings things on fire! Enjoy!**

**As a reminder, the 12 Days of Christmas fics started on December 13 (the 12 days leading up to Christmas, because I'll be skiing the day after Christmas and then going back to school :P). They are:**

**Day 1 (12/13): All I Want for Yuletide (Silmarillion)- I really, really wanted to write a Hobbit fic to honor DoS coming out but even though I saw the movie I don't know Thorin's Company that well and couldn't think of anything. :(**

**Day 2 (a day late on 12/15): The 12 Days of Christmas, Middle-earth version! (Lord of the Rings)**

**Day 3 (a day late on 12/16): My Revenge on the Internet, or, Fëanor Learns the Spirit of Christmas (Silmarillion)**

**Day 4 (on time! 12/16): The 12 Days of Christmas, First Age Version!**

On the first day of Yuletide, the Valar gave to me...

An Elf with hair that looks like a tree!

On the second day of Yuletide, the Valar gave to me...

Two shiny Trees

And an Elf with hair that looks like a tree!

On the third day of Yuletide, the Valar gave to me...

Three Elf-kindreds,

Two shiny Trees,

And an Elf with hair that looks like a tree!

On the fourth day of Yuletide, the Valar gave to me...

Four Elves with sense,

Three Elf-kindreds,

Two shiny Trees,

And an Elf with hair that looks like a tree!

**A/N: The only four Elves with sense (mostly) in the Silmarillion that I could think of are Idril, Eärendil, Lúthien Tinúviel, and Elrond. (So, as my friend Quantumphysica pointed out to me, all the sense in the Eldar race is in Elrond's family!) Actually, Finarfin had sense too... but ****Eärendil, Lúthien, and Elrond are all part Elf, so it's an average of four Elves!**

On the fifth day of Yuletide, the Valar gave to me...

FIVE MINUS TWO SHINY THIIIINGS!

Four Elves with sense,

Three Elf-kindreds,

Two shiny Trees,

And an Elf with hair that looks like a tree!

On the sixth day of Yuletide, the Valar gave to me...

Six ships a-smoldering,

FIVE MINUS TWO SHINY THIIIINGS!

Four Elves with sense,

Three Elf-kindreds,

Two shiny Trees,

And an Elf with hair that looks like a tree!

On the seventh day of Yuletide, the Valar gave to me...

Seven horny Dwarf men,

Six ships a-smoldering,

FIVE MINUS TWO SHINY THIIIINGS!

Four Elves with sense,

Three Elf-kindreds,

Two shiny Trees,

And an Elf with hair that looks like a tree!

**A/N: If you couldn't find the only females of your species, you'd be horny too!**

On the eighth day of Yuletide, the Valar gave to me...

Eight ticked-off cousins,

Seven horny Dwarf men,

Six ships a-smoldering,

FIVE MINUS TWO SHINY THIIIINGS!

Four Elves with sense,

Three Elf-kindreds,

Two shiny Trees,

And an Elf with hair that looks like a tree!

**A/N: The eight cousins (of the Fëanorions) are Fingon, Turgon, Aredhel, Argon, Finrod, Angrod, Aegnor, and Galadriel (I go with the latest version that Gil-galad is the son of Orodreth is the son of Angrod, and as for why they're ticked off... does "Grinding Ice" ring any bells?**

On the ninth day of Yuletide, the Valar gave to me...

Nine stupid things done by Túrin,

Eight ticked-off cousins,

Seven horny Dwarf men,

Six ships a-smoldering,

FIVE MINUS TWO SHINY THIIIINGS!

Four Elves with sense,

Three Elf-kindreds,

Two shiny Trees,

And an Elf with hair that looks like a tree!

On the tenth day of Yuletide, the Valar gave to me...

Ten rampaging Noldor,

Nine stupid things done by Túrin,

Eight ticked-off cousins,

Seven horny Dwarf men,

Six ships a-smoldering,

FIVE MINUS TWO SHINY THIIIINGS!

Four Elves with sense,

Three Elf-kindreds,

Two shiny Trees,

And an Elf with hair that looks like a tree!

On the eleventh day of Yuletide, the Valar gave to me...

Eleven Elves drooling over shiny things,

Ten rampaging Noldor,

Nine stupid things done by Túrin,

Eight ticked-off cousins,

Seven horny Dwarf men,

Six ships a-smoldering,

FIVE MINUS TWO SHINY THIIINGS!

Four Elves with sense,

Three Elf-kindreds,

Two shiny Trees,

And an Elf with hair that looks like a tree!

**A/N: The eleven Elves are Fëanor, his seven sons, Thingol, Dior, and Elwing (the only people who have done stupid/violent things to get a Silmaril).**

On the twelfth day of Yuletide, the Valar gave to me...

Twelve Valarin facepalms,

Eleven Elves drooling over shiny things,

Ten rampaging Noldor,

Nine stupid things done by Túrin,

Eight ticked-off cousins,

Seven horny Dwarf men,

Six ships a-smoldering,

FIVE MINUS TWO SHINYYYY THIIIIIIINGS! _(precioussss)_

Four Elves with sense,

Three Elf-kindreds (with pretty shiny hair),

Two shiny trees,

AND AN ELF WITH HAIR THAT LOOKS LIKE A TREEEEEEE... AND CAUSED FËANOR TO MAKE THE SILMARILS WHICH LED TO A CHAIN OF EVENTS OF DOOM AND DEATH AND DESPAIR THAT LASTED FOR THREE AGEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!


End file.
